1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to actuators in general, and more particularly to an actuator assembly including a fluid pressure generating piston assembly disposed in an actuator motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid actuators are widely employed in various applications as a source of a pressurized hydraulic fluid, such as friction clutch assemblies and hydraulic brake systems. Especially popular are hydraulic actuators driven by an electric motor. These actuators, typically, include a motor driven screw shaft, a non-rotatable nut threaded to the screw shaft, and a hydraulic piston slidably mounted within a hydraulic cylinder and fixed to the nut. When the electric motor is actuated, the rotary motion of the screw shaft is transmitted to the nut that linearly travels along the screw shaft. Since the piston is fixed to the nut, it also moves along the screw shaft, thus generating a desired hydraulic pressure.
While known fluid actuators, including but not limited to those discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such actuators are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may reduce their size and enhance packaging. With this in mind, a need exists to develop improved fluid actuators that advance the art.